1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to applicators which spread lotions and similar liquefied products on the human skin. In particular it relates to economically designed applicators for self-applying such products on the surface of one""s back by means of detachable pads which can be washed and reused.
2. Description of Related Art
Persons living in hot and dry climates frequently find it necessary to add moisture to their skin by means of various liquefied products. These include lotions, tanning oils, moisturizing oils, creams, sun screens, over-the-counter medications, analgesics, powders, and similar products. The preferred means for spreading such products on the skin, other than by hand, are hand-held applicators whose heads are charged with the product to be spread on the skin. Persons who self-apply moisturizers find some parts of the human anatomy hard to reach, particularly one""s back.
Various applicators have been devised for general use and hard-to-reach body parts, but they suffer from drawbacks related to their ergonometry, method of charging with product, economy of product use, and preparation for a subsequent application.
A Lotion Applicator (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,467) marketed under the name of L""Applique in Dr. Leonard""s Health Care catalogue, Edison, N.J. 08837, is also very similar to one in the Blair catalogue, Warren, Pa. 16366. This device has a handle too thin for good control, with an awkward grip presenting problems for medium-and large-handed or disabled people. The head frame and sponge applicator is too small for proper application of product which tends to be wasted. The sponge is rough on the skin and of inferior quality, subject to rapid deterioration with minimal repeated washing. The device is too long and cumbersome to pack, transport or store, and lacks a protective cover.
The Lotion Applicator marketed by the Body Shop (International Corporation, Great Britain) has a handle which is too short, a grip which is inadequate, and a rough sponge which has too large an area and does not sufficiently absorb product and so wastes it. The sponge is permanently attached to the handle, is difficult to clean and is of inferior quality, leading to rapid deterioration. This device, too, is cumbersome to pack, transport or store, and lacks a protective cover.
The Easy Reach Lotion Applicator marketed by Vermont Country Store Apothecary Catalogue, Manchester Center, Vt, has a gripless handle which is too thin for good control. The non-removable sponge is non-absorbent, rough on the skin, wasteful of product, difficult to clean, and deteriorates rapidly. The device, too, is cumbersome to pack, transport or store, and lacks a protective cover.
The Lotion Wand (U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,757) marketed by Vermont Country Store Catalogue, Weston, Vt, features rolling ball and sponge applicators in parallel, supplied with product from a reservoir. The thin, straight, gripless handle cannot be securely grasped and makes it difficult to reach all areas of the human back.
In a test of this device, oils and thinner creams were observed to leak out of the slits around the ball applicator when balls were stationary. In use, the balls were rough on the skin and did not apply product evenly. The applicator sponge, designed to be used after the balls, was also rough on the skin, could not be cleaned adequately, and deteriorated rapidly with minimal repeated use. It was necessary to use both balls and sponge to disperse product evenly over skin surfaces.
This review of long-reach lotion applicators currently on the market has determined that these devices incorporate features which are not adequate for their purpose. Hence the aim of the present invention is to overcome these defects, as listed in the following objects.
The objects of the present invention are
1. to provide a back applicator which is economically designed to reach all areas of the human back during self-application;
2. to provide a back applicator which can be securely grasped and accurately deployed over a desired hard-to-reach skin region;
3. to provide a back applicator which dispenses products of various viscosities evenly and comfortably and without waste over a desired skin region with beneficial effect;
4. to provide a back applicator with product dispensing means designed to function properly over a very large number of repeat applications;
5. to provide a back applicator which can be hygienically cleaned after use and stored in a protective cover without polluting the environment or being polluted by it; and
6. to provide a back applicator which will function properly during repeated use extending over a very large number of applications.
These and other objects have been implemented in the present invention, as described in the adjacent Summary of the Invention, followed by a Detailed Description with the aid of suitable Drawings to illustrate the complete invention.
To implement the stated Objects of the Invention, a hand held back applicator has been devised. The invention comprises a rigid handle with a hand grip at one end, connected to a rigid head at the other end.
Spreading an emollient of choice on one""s back is performed by an absorbent pad, saturated with the emollient, attached to the head by means of two pressure-sensitive strips. One strip with outward facing hooks is permanently attached to a recess in the head, and another strip of the same area with outward facing loops is sewn to the absorbent pad. Pressing the pad strip against the head strip attaches the pad firmly to the head by virtue of the pressure-sensitive nature of the strips which are commercially available as Scotch Mate strips.
Grasping the handle by the grip, the absorbent pad is manually directed onto the areas of the back, or other body part, over which it is desired to spread the emollient. Experiments were made to develop a back applicator with ergonomic features in terms of geometry and weight, accurately deployable over any hard-to-reach skin region. The results are a curved plastic handle xc2xe inch in diameter and one foot in length, with a one-inch curve, equipped with a grooved molded vinyl grip extending over one-quarter the handle length. The handle is typically made of clear cast acrylic.
Further, to ensure an even spread of emollient and an adequate emollient reservoir, the absorbent pad is made of loop-type sewn terrycloth filled with quilting batting to a thickness of 1.5 inch with a basic application area of 3.25xc3x974.25 inch. This is also the area on the head to which the pad is attached. However, the matching pressure-sensitive strips are smaller, both 2xc3x973 inch, adequate to hold the pad firmly to the head. The pad also features a care label.
With this design, the pad can be easily removed by peeling it from the head. The pad can be laundered in a hot soap/water solution, regular-dryer-cycled, then re-attached to the head, and re-used. This can be done for many repeated applications, with different types of emollients, without damaging the long-wearing pad. Alternatively, replacement pads can be quickly installed with the pressure-sensitive strips.
The final component of the applicator is a removable sliding cover which snugly encloses the head-pad combination to provide for hygienic storage and transportation, and also to seal the pad against leakage of any emollient. The cover dimensions to match the head and pad geometry are 3.1xc3x974.2xc3x971.5 inch. Both head and cover are made of rigid plastic, typically molded clear polypropylene.
To further facilitate storage and transportation, the connection betwen handle and head can be broken, so that the applicator can be split into two parts, the head-pad-cover combination and the handle with grip. Such a detachable connection can take the form of a female boss integral with the head, of the same i.d. as the o.d. of the handle (0.75 inch). A small protruding radial pin (typically 0.25 o.d.) near the head end of the handle is a snug fit in a matching indexing cutout in the boss, so arranged that a half-turn of the handle in one direction locks in the head, and in the other direction unlocks the head for removal.
The operation of the back applicator consists of first locking the head to the handle in the manner described above, then with the cover off attaching the dry pad to the head using the pressure-sensitive strips. Lastly, with the pad facing up, apply emollients of choice to the pad. This can be done by pouring, squirting, smearing or dabbing, or even dipping the pad. The products may include various consistencies of tanning or moisturizing oils, lotions, creams, sun screens, over-the-counter medications, analgesics, powders, and the like.
To use as a back applicator, adjust grasp on grip so that the full curve of the handle is obtained, and lift the applicator over or around one""s shoulder and place pad face in full contact with skin surface. Alternatively, the applicator may be moved upward from the base of the lower back. Glide the applicator over the desired skin surface areas again, adjusting individual grasp as necessary for comfort and efficiency.
When the application is finished, bring arm down and/or around to front of body, slip cover over pad and head, and store or pack in one piece (or two pieces by detaching head from handle). Alternatively, peel off pad from head and give it a hot water soapsuds wash and rinse in a washing machine, followed by drying in a clothes dryer. When pad is dry, re-attach to head for next application, cover, and store or pack in a traveling bag for gym or each, or in a backpack or suitcase, or elsewhere, as needed.
The applicator can also be used as described above without emollients or medications for those in late-stage pregnancy, handicapped, or requiring between the legs hygiene.
This Summary has described the various structural and operational features of the present back applicator invention. It is seen that the invention meets the stated objects and has the advantages claimed for it.